En shock
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: La mayoría del tiempo Tony estaba de resaca y exageraba, tratando de dar lástima a los demás para que se apiadaran del billonario genio y lo atendieran.


**En shock**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los Vengadores y todo lo usado para la realización de este fanfiction son propiedad de Marvel, Disney y todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfiction realizado sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

El primero en verlo fue Steve.

Levantó una ceja al verlo tirado sobre el sofá, con un gran vaso lleno de líquido verde en una mano y la otra tocando su abdomen, una cara que reflejaba a la vez asco y dolor y soltando gruñidos de vez en cuando.

Eran las dos de la tarde, pero no se le hizo raro verlo en tal estado, la mayoría del tiempo Tony estaba de resaca y exageraba, tratando de dar lástima a los demás para que se apiadaran del billonario genio y lo atendieran.

Steve negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Él estaba en contra de la vida libertina de Tony, pero no se metería; mamá le daría un buen golpe en la nuca con tan sólo verlo vivir en el mismo lugar que Tony.

"_Tony es una mala influencia para Steve_", diría Mamá Rogers.

La segunda en verlo fue Jan.

Ella llevaba trozos de tela y un alfilero lleno cuando pasó por la sala principal de la Mansión. Pudo ver el lastimero y penoso estado de Tony, tal vez consecuencia de la fiestecita a la que asistieron ella y él, bajo la atenta mirada de un celoso Hank que a pesar de todos los pronósticos, también asistió; sin embargo, sólo era para vigilar que ella no se metiera en problemas. Hank la convenció de regresar a la casa de Los Vengadores después de diez copas de alguna bonita y colorida bebida alcohólica, pero Tony siguió el festejo.

Se acercó a Tony y con un alfiler, de esos que usaba para realizar esos hermosos vestidos de última moda, picoteó al heredero Stark por todo el brazo derecho. Tony ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió viendo al vacío.

Avispa tomó la situación como algo no grave, ya que Stark había estado en peor estado en otras ocasiones y seguía respirando, ¿no?

Se fue no sin antes colocarle un pequeño moño rosa sobre el cabello de Iron Man. Se veía tan lindo así.

El tercero y último en verlo fue Clint.

Él jamás desaprovechaba el jugarle alguna pequeña broma a alguno de sus compañeros Vengadores.

El primero había sido el Cap. Recordó con satisfacción la cara totalmente roja del rubio soldado cuando abrió su mochila y en vez de encontrar su característico uniforme de las barras y las estrellas, encontró varias revistas del simpático conejito. En consecuencia, tuvo que soportar seis meses de entrenamiento con Steve, incluyendo desmañanadas a las cinco de la mañana para salir a correr, tomar licuados con dudosos ingredientes proteínicos y largas sesiones de boxeo. Acabó totalmente molido, pero había valido la pena para Hawkeye.

Después vino lo de Hank y el "accidente" con el spray mata insectos; Jan y el "extraño extravío" de los pares derechos de todas sus zapatillas y lo de Thor y el muñeco que podía hablar. Bien, eso último no quiso recordarlo.

Así que Hawkeye se acercó sigilosamente en donde Tony estaba tirado, lamentándose de la vida y el dolor, cuando le tiró encima un balde lleno de agua totalmente helada. Rió como nunca lo había hecho, esa no se la esperaba el todo poderoso Iron Man, ¿verdad?

Pero las risas se diluyeron cuando vio que Tony ni siquiera reaccionó. Clint empezó a preocuparse, Stark estaba actuando de forma extraña y nadie parecía notarlo. Tal vez el engreído estaba enfermo.

—Tony, amigo. No puedo creer que no hayas reaccionado ante una clásica broma Barton, ¿qué te sucede, viejo?

Clint se acercó para oír mejor la débil respuesta de Stark.

—Yo… sólo quiero beber una simple copa de alcohol y lo único que puedo tomar –bajo las instrucciones de Pepper– es este desabrido té verde.

Clint no pudo aguantar la risa. Así que todo ese show era por la abstinencia –de unas cuantas horas, ya que no se olvidaba la fiesta de anoche– de no tomar la dosis diaria de alcohol. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo, viejo?

—Mi hígado está en shock…

Clint no pudo evitar tirarle una almohada en la cara por exagerado… e idiota.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Los comentarios ayudan a Loki a conquistar el mundo.


End file.
